philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWET-FM
DWET, branded as 106.7 Energy FM, is the flagship FM radio station of Ultrasonic Broadcasting System, a subsidiary of MediaQuest Holdings. The station's co-branded and operated as a sister to TV5 — which MediaQuest Holdings acquired a majority stake of from Media Prima. Its studios and offices are located at Unit D-1, 15th floor, Strata 2000 building F. Ortigas Jr. Avenue, Ortigas center, Pasig City. 'History' 'Kool 106 (CHR)' Previously owned by Associated Broadcasting Company (TV5) then know as KOOL 106 was conceptualized in late 1991 when ABC's Edward Tan took in George Boone as the station manager for their FM radio network. With ABC 5 a fledgling organization that was to rise in February 1992, Tan wanted to make sure that his FM radio affiliate would similarly make a dent in the broadcast circles, similar to what he envisioned his TV network to do. They were able to collar the 106.7 mhz in the FM band, then an empty frequency that was not being used. KOOL 106 was designed to become an adult contemporary station featuring the hits of the 70’s to the 90’s. It was an innovative, bold and creative approach towards radio programming as no pop radio station dared to do so. While there were a couple of stations that may have done this (Mellow Touch, Love Radio, DM 95.5 it will known as Pinas FM 955, WRock), these were not CHR stations. KOOL was the first to breakthrough with this approach in programming. Other CHR stations featured a day or two of oldies (Magic, RX, WRock, RT, Mellow Touch) but they never dared to put this in their regular programming interspersed with the current hits. Skeptics at the start didn’t believe the program would fly. Boone, though, had a different notion. He felt that the peak of radio listenership happened in the 80’s and that those who grew up in the 80’s were looking for a station that will give them the identity they can relate to. Similarly, current hits weren’t as big as before, thereby necessitating the inclusion of various oldies in the playlist. Similarly, it was done to synergize the market of ABC since their primary target market were the young adults aged 21 and above. Hence, the BIG MIX tag. The station armed itself by securing the top veteran jocks who knew their music. Program Director was Bob Novales (The Bug of LS and DMZ), one of the most knowledgeable personalities in the music business. Also with the original cast were Eric Eloriaga (Eric Caine of RT and KISS), D*ckie Aracama (D*ck Reese of KISS and RT), Sonny Zarate (Sonny Zee of RK and KISS) and neophyte Arvi Villamarzo (The Raven). Newscasters were Marivic Sanz (Victoria of ZOO) and Eliza Gotico (fresh graduate from Assumption). The Raven eventually became the merchandising voice over of ABC for a couple of years. A few months after, veteran jocks Joel Domino (KY, RT, CT) and Martin Gill (RT) joined the stable. Newcasters Gidget Alikpala (who became an ABS-CBN newscaster), Candace Giron (who became an ABC, PTV, GMA and UNTV newscaster) and Ultima (later to join RT) were also added in the roster. 'Several Reformats' Between 1999 & 2001 it became 106.7 Kool, that plays mostly foreign song especially R&B with a very few OPM hits. In 2001, the station went off the air for one month and completely changed its format. It became known as Ritmo Latino RIO 106.7, the first radio station in the country that played Latin music. 'Kool 106 (Hot AC)' In April 2002, Kool 106 resurrected as a Masa station with its format playing mainstream pop and OPM music. During the relaunch, Kool 106 and ABC-5 teamed up to produce a 30-minute interactive music show called "Kool on Kam", originally aired as a hookup with Kool 106 where the jocks can now be seen on TV with music videos. Kool on Kam moved to a primetime slot and increased to 1 hour without the radio hookup where the jocks interviews with its featured celebrity of the week and the show launched its segments. Kool on Kam lasted for a year and a half. The station also has its first ever countdown separated where the top 10 OPM songs and top 10 foreign songs are aired at noontime and 6pm respectively on Sundays. Kool 106 has also developed its "By Request" program aired weekdays 9pm-12mn and Sundays where listeners can call and ask for their requested song. Kool 106 as a masa station lasted for 2 years. '106.7 Dream FM' In April 2004, 6 months after Tonyboy Cojuangco took over the management of ABC, 106.7 was reformatted as Dream FM. The station airs in a smooth jazz format added up with R&B, Soul, Bossa Nova and House. After MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. acquired TV5 in 2010, Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. On the other hand, MediaQuest managed Radyo5 92.3 News FM, owned by its sister company, Nation Broadcasting Corporation. Dream FM signed off at June 30, 2011 11:58 PM, with the last song, "Till We Meet Again". It had continued to broadcast online through Hayag. '106.7 Energy FM' Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 106.7 with the statement "Si Pangga, Dreaming!", where the slogan of Energy FM Pangga and Dream FM's name is used. This is a temporary partnership between Cojuangco and UBSI, which took part-ownership of the station. Energy FM, a Hot AC / CHR station that used to air on 91.5 transferred to 106.7 on July 1, 2011.1 2 The station offically signed on at midnight of July 1, 2011, after Dream FM signed off for the final time. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4. Pipoy Palaboy (formerly known as Kenji) is the only Dream FM DJ who joined the Energy FM staff. Energy FM is on TV5 expansion as part of Kapatid radio station home of MediaQuest alongside Radyo5 92.3 News FM as a news radio stations, owned by its sister company, Nation Broadcasting Corporation. TV5 and MediaQuest it means has 2 FM radio stations in Metro Manila. Energy FM 106.7 also has a Christian radio segment called SAVED Radio on Energy FM, from the music ministry of Becca Music Inc. (BMI), a Christian events company. The opportunity to expand beyond producing concerts and conferences came when Energy FM offered to host a four hour segment for praise and worship songs about God. Its first broadcast was on February 6, 2011. It airs every Sunday beginning at 12:00 midnight. Air staff Current *Justin (formerly Justin Taylor of 96.3 Easy Rock) *Lindsay (resigns on July 27, 2020 and move to 97.5 Love Radio Iloilo) *Sheena *Jimbo *Papa Jackson (formerly Papa Jack of 90.7 Love Radio) *Princess (formerly DJ Princess of 99.1 Wild FM Gensan as the next new female DJ) *Carlo (formerly Papa Carlo of Barangay LS 971 as the next new male DJ) *Dalugdog (formerly Dalugdog Jason of MOR 93.9 Legazpi as the next new male DJ) Former DJs who worked with Kool 106 & Dream FM *George Mercado (Former station manager "GEORGE BOONE", currently with 104.3 FM2) *(DJ TBOWNE) *Manny Casaclang (The Mole) *Bob Novales (The Bug) (former program director, currently with 104.3 FM2) *Eric Eloriaga (Eric Caine) *Dickie Aracama (Dick Reese) *Sonny Zarate (Sonny Z.) *Arvi Villamarzo (The Raven) *Marivic Sanz (newscaster) *Eliza Gotico *Joel Domino *Martin Yap (Martin Gill) *Gidget Alikpala (newscaster) *Candice Giron *Marc Gorospe (former Station Manager) *Gines Enriquez (Henry Kiss) *Lex Love (Max Speed of Magic 89.9) *Elmira *Michel Knight (current TV5 voice-over & with DZRJ 810) *Emmylou Raymundo (emmyray/Toni of Tambayan 101.9) *DJ Megan *Banjo Madrid *Melanie *Nadya *Sir Mon *Blade *Indi *Denise Final DJs as Dream FM *Benjamin *Jason *Naomi *Casey *Mike *Lindy *Martha *Mark *MK *Tony *Robyn Energy FM DJs *Mister Fu (now on 103.5 Wow FM) *Sgt. Mark (now on 91.5 Big Radio as Big Man Marco) *Chef Bonito (now on 91.5 Big Radio as Big Boy Bonito) *Boom Bayona (now on 91.5 Big Radio as Big Boom Bayona) *Poison Ivy (now on 91.5 Big Radio as Diwata) *Ricky Browneyes (now on 101.1 Yes FM) *Tita Karen (now on DZRH as Karen Ow-Yong) *Kuya Chico (now on MOR 101.9 formerly Chico Loco of 101.1 Yes! FM (now Yes! The Best)) Slogans UBSI radio stations * 88.3 Energy FM (Davao) * 90.3 Energy FM (Dagupan) * 91.1 Energy FM (Bacolod) * 92.7 Energy FM (Butuan) * 93.5 Energy FM (General Santos) * 93.7 Energy FM (Dumaguete) * 94.7 Energy FM (Cebu) * 95.1 Energy FM (Tagum) * 98.3 Energy FM (Pagadian) * 99.1 Energy FM (Kidapawan) * 99.5 Energy FM (Zamboanga) * 100.7 Energy FM (Cotabato) * 103.7 Energy FM (Dipolog) * 103.9 Energy FM (Cagayan de Oro) * 104.3 Energy FM (Guinobatan) * 104.7 Energy FM (Iloilo) * 106.3 Energy FM (Naga) * 106.7 Energy FM (Manila) * 107.7 Energy FM (Kalibo) See also *TV5 *AksyonTV *Radyo5 92.3 News FM *Ultrasonic Broadcasting System *91.5 Win Radio References Category:Philippine Radio Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Radio stations established in 1992 Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:TV5 Network, Inc.